The Truth That Lies in the Path of Honor
by Xanto
Summary: Samurai, Vikings, Knights. Three of the greatest warriors that this world has ever known. Their legacy? Hmph, nothing but a plague in dangerous waters filled with the blood of there enemies. However, from the blood of there fallen brethren, one man will rise that is destined to change their future for the common good.


**Hello everybody my name is TheAwoken54321 and welcome to the first chapter for this story.**

 **First, let me answer my concern for this particular crossover...**

 **I have no concern, it is a simply remarkable crossover in my opinion. Including the For Honor Story line, I just love it! Well, there are certain aspects about the story line that could've been worked on. Such as the female voice lines for the Raider. It's pretty annoying I must say. But all in all it was pretty well done aside from the multiplayer** **.**

 **Alright!**

 **Let me get some common questions out of the way. Yes there will be a pairing. Who is this pairing you may ask well I was thinking Naruto x Momiji, Naruto x Ayu, Naruto x Runa, Naruto x Siv, Naruto x Mercy, Naruto x Apollyon, or the playable Warden, Raider, or Orochi in the story line. And of course the last option is a Harem.**

 **Hell a lot of you might go for the Harem option so why am I even asking? Well, I don't know. I am a harem fan after all. XD**

 **Oh yeah, you guys also get the option to choose the main characters genders for the story line. I will set up a poll which will be located in my profile.**

 **The options are:**

 **M Warden, M Raider, M Orochi**

 **F Warden, F Raider, F Orochi**

 **M Warden, F Raider, F Orochi**

 **F Warden, M Raider, F Orochi**

 **F Warden, F Raider, M Orochi**

 **F Warden, M Raider, M Orochi**

 **M Warden, F Raider, M Orochi,**

 **M Warden, M Raider, F Orochi**

 **Also, I will make sure Naruto will get acquainted with at least all the For Honor characters at a very young age. How? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out in one of these three chapters.**

 **So yeah~ That's the plan so far.**

 **Now without a further a do...**

 **Let the story begin**

 **Enjoy... Or not, your choice.**

* * *

The Samurai, originally from a land far away across the sea, they tell a tale of an Emperor and homeland lost to sea and fire. Fierce, flexible, and disciplined warriors these people once were, but all of that gone in the blink of an eye. Now after wandering for over a millennia, this nomadic nation has settled down and rebuilt themselves a new land with a new Emperor near the reclaimed homelands of the Vikings and the contested lands of the Knights. The Myre, is what these lands were called that became home to them. It wasn't easy, after decades of acclimating these marshy lands, The Samurai now flourish greatly but still remain vastly outnumbered by their neighboring factions. However, in order to make up for this, The Samurai rely on greater martial skill, cunning, and devotion to their culture in order to survive. Each warrior they forge and train must be enough to take on 10 soldiers. They all eat, sleep, fight, and bleed together - for this is their way. After all, for all they know, they may be the last of their kind.

* * *

The Emperors Palace, a fortress where only the strongest of the Samurai warriors were allowed entrance. This palace was home to the Emperor himself and a few other Feudal Lords known as Daimyo's. It is a prosperous place. Or at least, that's what they tell you.

About 20 miles south of the Palace, just down the murky hills, stood a small village. A village of life. Of hope and prosperity to those within it. It is a village that holds many wonders and myths that have been passed down every generation that is to come where only few can call home. And in that village stood a well respected lovable child born to change the world for the better future.

"You little brat! Get back here!"

Well maybe not as lovable...

All around, civilians all watched as the man made a grab for the child but the child instead slid under him and sprinted down the road with the man chasing not to far behind him. As the child kept running, he saw a cart of apples coming across his path. As soon as he approached the cart, he jumped as high as he could while using one of his hands to propel him even higher into the air causing the man to crash into the cart instead. Looking back, the child gave a goofy smile toward the man before grabbing the few apples that rolled under him and took off.

"You damn brat!" The man yelled in anger as he watched the kid run farther and farther down the road. Growling in anger for a few more seconds, the man suddenly changed moods quickly and smiled at the kid running away. "You could've just asked me if you can have those loaves ya know Naruto."

The man then let out a hearty laugh at least relieved that the boy was alright and in good condition.

The now named Naruto grabbed a long bamboo stick from the ground as he ran before using it to propel himself up in the air and land on the villages roofs, he then proceeded to run across the roof without a care in the world, jumping and skidding over obstacles for moments to come.

After what seemed to be hours but only minutes in reality, Naruto finally came to a halt and quietly climbed down the roof and into an alley way.

"Okuma! Okuma you here?!" Naruto whispered out loud awaiting for his friends response.

Okuma poked his head out of a vase not a moment later. "Right here!" He then proceeded to climb out of the vase but ended up falling over instead causing his face to hit the ground. "Ow..."

Naruto laughed a bit at this. He then walked over and helped his friend up to his feet.

Okuma was a rather big child, fat to be exact. He and Naruto have been friends for a few years now ever since Naruto helped him escape some food marketers that he stole from.

Getting up on his feet finally, Okuma bowed a bit at his friend thankful for helping him up. "Arigatou Naruto-san."

"Don't mention it. What would you do without me?" Naruto gave a soft smile.

"I'd still be struggling to get a decent meal once in a while that's what..." He frowned, he then changed moods quickly and smiled as he leaned towards Naruto. "Say did you get the food? Did you?!"

Naruto waved his hands in front of him as he stepped back. "Calm down bud, I got it right here." He then pulled out three loaves of bread from his pocket as well as three apples he managed to pick up. "I couldn't get any meat this time however, the marketer found out before I can even get any."

"Eh~ That's ok. It's not that big of a loss if you manage to get something." He grabbed a loaf of bread as well as an apple from his friends hand before taking a bite from his fruit. He then looked around confused before swallowing the remnants of the apple in his mouth. "Say, where's Momiji? I thought she would've came back with you?"

"Oh yeah, she said she was gonna go steal from a different marketer so we wouldn't be found out so quickly." Naruto then took a bite from his apple. "I haven't heard from her since..."

"Do you think she got caught?" Okuma spoke a bit worried.

Just then two wooden bowls, that had a large leaf over it as a lid, plopped down in front of the two boys.

"Dinner is served." Spoke an all to familiar voice.

The two looked at Momiji, who sat next to her friends with her own bowl, before turning back to the bowls in front of them.

Momiji gave a cheeky smile before speaking. "Eat up while it's still hot you two."

Okuma, being the curious type, took off the lid from the bowl where his eyes gleamed in delight at what he was seeing. "Ooooaah~ Beef curry?!" He gasped in shock. "You even managed to get some rice!" He then appeared in front of Momiji and bowed on his hands and knees. "Arigatou Momiji-chan! You're the best!"

Momiji blushed a bit at the praise as she waved a hand at Okuma. "Ma Ma~ No need be so grateful. We are friends after all."

"Yeah but still. I am deeply grateful for your willingness to get food for me every day." Okuma then perked up in realization. "Wait... how are we suppose to eat this anyway? We don't even have chopsticks."

"Well we do have bread, we can use that like a... what was it that I heard the Samurai Warriors said it was..." Naruto looked up in thought for a moment. "Ah~ Like a spoon. There we go!"

"A spoon? What's that?" Momiji asked.

"Well, I heard it was what the people at Ashfeld use to eat most of their meals." Naruto informed, he then ripped his loaf in half before digging a hole in one of it. "Something like this but instead it has a wooden or metal handle on one side."

The two copied his demonstration into making a part of there loaves as compatible as a spoon before finally digging in.

"The people of Ashfeld are weird..." Okuma muttered with his mouth full "But it's not like I can complain."

"You got that right."

For the next hour or so, the three youngins sat eating in silence as they savoured these moments they cherished together.

"Hey Naruto?" That is until Okuma broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Remember a few months ago when we were talking about what would become of us when we're older?"

The blonde wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well... I've been thinking a lot lately on what exactly I'd like to do... and I've finally decided." Okuma leaned backwards smiling. "I wanna be a warrior in the Emperors Army. A Shugoki."

"Eh? Are you serious?! Do you know how dangerous that can be?!" Momiji yelled out.

Okuma winced a bit at the sound of her yelling. "Y-Yeah of course. Don't act like you don't feel the same Momiji. I saw your fascination about the Nobushi's fighting style."

She blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Th-That's different!" She crossed her arms and looked away pouting. "Besides, who'd wanna have a Kanabo as a weapon any way? It's too heavy and easy to counter."

"That's not true! I've seen Shugokis in action that fight like demons!"

"But slow as a turtle..." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Okuma huffed and looked away from her. He didn't wanna hear her insult the warriors he looked up to. Anymore and he'll definitely lose his temper. In order to prevent this from happening he turned his attention back to his blonde friend.

"What about you Naruto-san?"

Momiji turned her attention towards Naruto curious on what he would like to become.

The two sat in silence waiting for their friend to answer the question. They just waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"I honestly don't know which warrior would best suit me."

Now that's what they were certainly not expecting.

"What do you mean?" Momiji was the first to speak. "There has to be something... right?"

He shooked his head.

"What about the Orochis? They're swift. They're durability is on par plus the agility these warriors possess are unmatched."

He shook his head again

"How about the Kenseis? The Nodachi sure has it's perks that can be better than a regular Katana. Think of it, Kenseis are basically sword masters if they can fight with a weapon that long."

And again, he shook his head.

"If you're not interested in those two... then what are you interested in?" Okuma frowned a bit. "Is it a warrior from outside a faction."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but before he can utter a single word the sound of bells started to ring for everyone to hear.

The three looked up in concern.

"What's happening?" Momiji asked as she continued looking up. "Are we under attack?"

Okuma shook his head. "No, I know these bells. They're not a sound of an attack."

"Then what are they." She turned her attention towards Okuma.

"They're..."

"Daimyos." Naruto answered

Momiji turned her gaze towards Naruto. "What?"

Naruto looked at Momiji excitedly. "The Daimyos! They're coming out of the Palaces walls!" With that said, Naruto stood up and ran out of the alley, away from his friends prying eyes.

"Hey wait up!" Momiji yelled out as she chased after him.

"Don't forget about me!" Okuma yelled as followed after his friends.

As the three kept on running, they saw men, women and children alike put a pause on their daily occupations and made their ways towards the Palaces walls. Eager to catch a glimpse of the Daimyos and their offspring.

* * *

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!" These were the words spoken as Naruto pushed his way through the gathered crowd that were awaiting for the gates to open. Okuma and Momiji were not to far behind him as they too made their way through the crowd of men and women alike.

Once the three managed to push their way all the way to the front, it hadn't a moment later until the people started to hear the gates become undone. The clanks of gears rang loudly into the air as the gate started to split in two allowing passage for whomever to come out. As soon as the gates fully opened, the sound of the crank halted leaving a loud echo for all to hear.

And then...

Silence.

That was all that remained once the echoes have diminished into nothingness.

The cool air all but left behind to fill into the ears of the living.

The mass of people waited eagerly to see what would come out of those doors.

Little did they know, their eagerness was answered once they heard the sound of a horses neigh followed by the sound of carriages strolling. It wasn't long until the first of the Daimyo came strolling out of the Palaces walls. Upon seeing one of the Emperor's great lords finally emerging from within, the mass of people started to cheer in acknowledgment and praise. It wasn't long until the rest soon started to emerge one by one.

The first Daimyo that emerged was an average height middle age man. His head was almost clean bald and his facial appearance consisted of a Fu Manchu beard. He looked on at the crowd waving his hand respectively at the commoners. His son, who was sitting across him, had a spoiled superior look that doesn't seem to acknowledge these common lowlives.

The second Daimyo that strolled passed was another man. But this time he was much taller and... wider than the first one. His facial appearance was clean bald. As he passed, he smiled kindly out of his carriage towards the commoners. His son, well, he didn't even notice the crowd as he kept on eating what seemed to be fried rice and sweet n' sour pork.

The third Daimyo was a woman with her hair tied into a bun and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful in any mans eyes but lacked the heart of one. For this is because she sat with her hands covered by her sleeves and not even sparing a glance to the crowd outside that were acknowledging her. Her son was the same as her in some way. Unlike his mother though, he did acknowledge their presence... in a way.

The fourth Daimyo that was revealed was another big man. He was a mean looking one with a thick goatee on his face. He sat still looking at the crowd with what many believe to be a scowl. The man looked on at the people with his overweight son doing the same as well.

The fifth Daimyo was another man. A quite kind one to be exact, he looked on at the crowd smiling as he sent gentle waves in every direction people were cheering at him. He kept at it until he was suddenly kicked in the leg by his daughter. She looked at her father glaring on not to be so kind towards the commoners. Her father frowned at the girls antics before he opened his mouth to have a talk with her.

The sixth and final Daimyo that emerged was another woman. She had smooth straight silky hair with another beautiful face. She smiled lovingly and respectively at the people as she waved her hand slowly at them. This only caused them to cheer louder, one that she laughed a bit too. Her daughter had her arms upon the carriages edges as she stared curiously into the crowd. She was in awe that so many people lived outside the palaces walls. So many! She scanned her eyes through the flock of people until her eyes settled upon one. It was a boys eyes, a boy with blonde hair.

The two stared at each other for the remainder of the time, never breaking eye contact by the slightest. That is until they suddenly snapped back into reality.

The girl was the first to recover, blushing at the sudden deep eye lock both of them gave. She quickly sat back down on the carriage and hid herself away from the boys prying eyes.

"Huh?" This was what Naruto said after the girl hid from his view. He was awestruck at her for some apparent reason once their eyes met. It was like a whole different reality shoved into another. He kept his eyes locked onto her carriage as it disappeared further down the trail along with the samurai guards that stood protective around their respective Daimyos carriage. As the carriages headed down the path, the crowd followed along them, heading to whoever knows where.

Momiji and Okuma were about to follow along with the crowd, however. they stopped once they realized Naruto wasn't moving at all.

"Oi Naruto-kun... You okay?" Momiji asked.

He didn't reply.

"Naruto-kun?" Momiji spoke softly this time. She reached out and placed her palm against the boy's shoulder.

He jerked a bit at the unexpected sense of contact of another human being. He placed a hand on his head smiling sheepishly once he realised it was his friend. "Oh.. S-Sorry Momiji. I kind of dozed off there a bit, hehe."

She stared blankly at him. "Is this because of the Daimyos daughter you were staring at?" She suddenly asked.

He blushed "Wh-Wha... No!"

"Wait, that was a girl?!" Okuma asked in disbelief. "But she had short hair!"

Momiji looked dumbly at Okuma. "Not all girls keep their hair long baka... some just can't grow long hair."

Okuma had a finger placed on his chin as he nodded understandingly.

"So what if I was staring at her? She was staring at me as well." He crossed his arms and looked away flustered.

Momiji just grinned at him the entire time.

She kept on grinning until the point Naruto couldn't even take it anymore.

"Aaaargh! Stop staring at me like that!" He shouted, he then quickly ran in the direction where the crowd and the Daimyos went.

Momiji chased him from behind giggling the entire time with Okuma on her heels. "Naruto-kun, wait for us!"

"NO!"

* * *

It's been 2 hours since the Daimyos have departed from the palace, since the crowd trailed behind them all astonished at being in the presence of the Emperor's Feudal Lord's.

And it was these same two hours Momiji wouldn't stop her constant teasing on what happened earlier.

It seemed like an eternity of roaming as some tried to keep up with the carriages. Those that became weak and tired to continue following simply turned back and headed to whatever village they came from.

Naruto and his friends were about to be ones that couldn't go on any longer and turn back, however, they didn't have to as it seemed the people and rulers have arrived in their destination.

The place appeared to be some sort of militaristic shrine. There was a large wall and a gate that lead within it as warriors guarded the interior and exterior of the place with archers posted on top of a few towers.

As the carriages drew in closer, the gates started to open allowing passage for the Daimyos to enter. Once all of the carriages have passed through, the gates started to close denying passage for any commoner to roam inside. To keep it secure, a Shugoki and an Orochi were placed on both sides of the gate for safe measures.

As the crowd came to a halt, some of the commoners started to moan and shout at the guards to let them in.

"Now what do we do? Should we just leave?" Okuma spoke as the trio looked on.

""I don't know..." Momiji muttered.

The three stood there for a bit longer until Naruto started to make his way through the crowd towards his right.

"Naruto-kun! Where are you going?!" Momiji shouted

The Blonde just motioned his hand for them to follow as he disappeared within the flock.

Both Okuma and Momiji looked at each other confused for a second before they both followed along.

The three gently made their way through the crowded and around the walls very quickly. They then quickly hid behind a tree before peaking out to look at the wall.

"There's a ladder over there!" Momiji pointed.

The two boys followed her finger to where she pointed until they too saw the ladder.

"Good eye Momiji." Naruto praised.

"Wait, are we going in there?" Okuma whispered.

Momiji and Naruto both looked at Okuma grinning and nodded.

"But there are archers posted along the walls!" Okuma pointed out.

Naruto smiled at this. "So?"

He sighed, "Never mind."

"That's the spirit Oku!" Momiji said, she then started to move quickly along the grass towards the walls with Naruto trailing not to far behind. "Come on!"

Again, Okuma sighed. "We better not get caught..."

* * *

Once the trio have climbed up the ladder to the top, they started to move along the walls, sneaking past any warrior that have come forth within their path.

The tension between the three only grew as they descended deeper inside the shrine. It was... inconceivable in the mind of a child.

With every breath, every touch, every step the three took it only brung them closer and closer to something they couldn't comprehend.

Hell they don't even know why they're sneaking into this place.

Though that didn't stop them from furthering their little 'quest'.

Once the three set foot on the other side, they then heard more voices of others presence within the vicinity. Only this time they sounded more like... children?

"Get out of my face you scrawny toothpick! You need to be punished for having that worthless uptight attitude of yours!"

The three peaked around the corner and saw the Daimyo's children, one boy and one girl, almost butting heads against each other with mean looking glares.

"Shut it whore! Do I need to tell your father to scold you again like the common mutt you are?!" The boy yelled back

*Sigh* "Danja and Seijuro are fighting again..."

The three turned their attention towards the child who spoke, he was a fat one and had a palm on his chin. The child looked on not surprised by the two other children fighting.

"Do they ever get tired of this?" A skinnier boy said, who was sitting right next to the bigger one.

Another overweight boy was looking on at Seijuro and Danja with his arms crossed, scowling. "I'm afraid they don't. Who cares though? They fight like weaklings."

Seijuro and Danja apparently heard this insult as they turned their attention to the boy.

"The fuck you just call us Keisa?!" Seijuro yelled

"Yeah! I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You fat tub of shit!" Danja yelled as well.

"I'm not fat!" Keisa seethed, his eye started twitching uncontrollably. "I'm big boned!"

The skinny boy laughed as he nudged his companion. "Hey, Rusho... are you fat?"

Rusho started blankly at him. "No Koya. I'm not fat."

Koya shrugged "Eh, doesn't hurt to ask." Koya gave a goofy grin towards Rusho.

Rusho stared annoyingly at him for a while until he stopped and looked around. "Hey... where's Ayu?"

The rest of the children paused on what they were doing as well as they all started to look around for Ayu as well.

"Oooh, she's so gonna get punished once we tell her mom that she left the courtyard." Danja smirked a bit.

"She was never fit to be a Daimyo anyway." Seijuro shrugged. "She'll eventually be nothing but dead weight to the Emperor himself."

"I agree. Ayu is to soft and polite about everything. Her curiosity will only get herself killed." Keisa gave his own remark.

"It's a shame how her faction will have a leader like her. Weak and cowardly." Koya shook his head.

Naruto, having heard enough of this, turned and walked away from the children with Okuma and Momiji soon following behind him.

"Hey... Naruto-san... are you ok?" Okuma spoke up

"Yeah I'm ok."

"You sure seem like you don't after what happened." Momiji added

"Trust me, I'm ok. I just don't like hearing other kids talking crap behind someones back."

Both Momiji and Okuma's eyebrows rose up a bit. It took them by surprise. These exact words were something the two weren't expecting to hear coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"Wh-"

Naruto held up a hand, cutting off Momiji. The next thing they knew, the three witnessed a shadow sprinting across the distance. The shadow looked a lot like, a little girl?

Wasting no time, they all quickly started to follow behind the direction on where the shadow went. They raced through the courtyard, all while keeping themselves low, and into the walls again. This time, instead of a shadow, they saw the girl running through the halls quickly and silently as she disappeared around the corner.

They continued following the girl. Their small feet quickly and quietly making their way through the halls wherever the girl went. It was like an endless maze as they chased her. That is until they came to a sudden halt on top of the walls.

She was gone. Vanished into thin air.

"Where is she?" Naruto muttered.

The three looked around clueless for a minute until Momiji caught a glimpse of something moving at the corner of her eye.

"There!" She pointed out.

They all looked at the direction Momiji pointed at and saw the girl running through the tall grass. Outside the walls?!

Naruto glared at the girl for a bit but smiled as well. She was a slippery one, a quick one as well. It was like a game of tag to him, though she knew nothing of the girl to go with it. It was satisfying yet not at the same time. he grinned however as only one thought came into his mind.

The chase was back on.

Quickly finding the ladder they used to get on top of the walls. They slid down the bars of it and took off towards the direction the girl ran towards. And from the looks of it, they were gonna have to make their way through a bunch of trees, deep within the forest.

The deeper the three went within the Myres forests, the more wetter it became. The soil underneath their feet started to soften and become mushy all together as it soaked between their toes. The air around them became much cooler than the soft dry air they were used to.

The three were excited about this.

It was an adventure so to speak.

There was an advantage to this as well. They were able to pinpoint and follow the footprints the girl left within the swampy soil. The three kept their eyes and ears open as the sounds of unfamiliar noises echoed throughout the forest, seemingly disturbing them as well.

"How far do you think she went?" Momji asked.

"Not far if you ask me. I might be wrong though."

Okuma was looking around rather curiously until his eyes set upon a tree with groups of red berries hanging on the branches.

He reached out and plucked one from the branch and was about to put it in his mouth until Momiji smacked it out of his hands.

"Don't eat that. That's a Winterberry. The berries are poisonous to humans." She then carefully plucked some berries from a bush next to her and gave them to Okuma. "These are inkberries also known as pokeweed. They are poisonous as well. But, depending on the maturity, which part of the plant, and how you collect it. They can be safe to eat." She then placed the berries in Okumas hands before continuing on.

Okuma stared at them for a moment before flicking one into his mouth as he followed along. "So they're not poisonous right now, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

It's been about ten minutes since the three came walking through the swampy forest and from the looks of it they were starting to think that they were hallucinating on seeing a girl running through here.

"Hey Naruto, do you think we should turn back?"

Naruto stopped walking and started thinking to himself at the possibilities of turning back. He thought of the possible outcome that they hallucinated when they saw a girl run through here despite the fact that there were footprints freshly planted here. He thought long and hard about these outcomes. After a moment of thinking he let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine let's tu-"

"Hyaaaaa!"

He was cut off when a girl came jumped out from a bush and kicked his chest causing him to land on his back. She glared at him as she held a bamboo stick towards the three with a foot planted on Naruto's chest.

"Who are you people and why are you following me?!" The girl demanded.

Momiji and Okuma were to surprised to say or do anything. They could only stand there, motionless, clueless on how they were suppose to react.

The girl continued to glare at them, wary of any hostile advances they might pose, until she got a good look at the boy under her foot. "Wait... you're that boy I saw... when I exited the gate."

"Uh..." Naruto could only hold his arms up in front of him as he smiled nervously. "Y-Yeah. That's me."

Looking at him for a moment, the girl released the pressure her foot was placing on his chest before stepping back. Still wary if any of them chose to strike now. "What are you doing here?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing. Just enjoying the foresty air nature gives us." Naruto exclaimed as he breathed in a fresh dose of oxygen.

The girl just stared long and hard at the boy in disbelief. "... Bullshit."

Naruto immediately got up as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "That's the tru- You know what, why are you doing out here?" He shot back.

"That is none of your concern."

"It's none of my concern? The daughter of a Daimyo just slipped away from it's fellow nobles and runs out in the woods by herself. How is that none of my concern?"

"I thought you said you were enjoying the 'forest air'?" She smirked

Naruto face turned red in realization and embarrassment. "Th-That's not the point!"

The girl laughed softly at this. She should feel in danger on having some strangers talking to her, even if they're just kids, but something in her gut told her she could trust these three. At least for now. "You're terrible." She smiled. Naruto blushed a bit at this. "Tell you what, I'll show you three why exactly I'm out here. Though you have to keep this a secret. Ok?"

Naruto slowly nodded at this.

The girl then turned her looked towards the other two with her eyebrow raised.

"Haaai!" Momiji was quick to answer as she smiled brightly at the girl.

Okuma looked lost in thought for a moment. He nodded in the end. Agreeing to her request.

The girl smiled in acceptance, she turned to and started disappear in between some thick leaves. The three took this to follow along as they too disappeared deeper within the Myre's forrest.

* * *

The group were walking through the forest for quite some time now. About 5-10 minutes in total. It was tiring for some, but they kept at it regardless of the consequences.

"How much longer until we get there?" Okuma asked.

"Shh!" The girl shushed. Everybody went quiet as they heard something in the distance. It sounded soothing for some reason. It sounded like... water. "We're near. Come on." The girl quickened her pace as she pushed through the leaves as they were nothing but air.

They kept at it as they got closer and closer to the source. In the end, they all managed to push through into a clearing, and what they saw made them stare in fascination.

It was a waterfall, the most beautiful thing they've ever seen so far. The outer edges of the small pond were covered with smooth flat rocks as grains of sands smoothed over the top layer of it. The birds, chirping happily as they flew from tree to tree. The water, splashing it collided with itself as it sent soothing ripples coursing within their ears. It was a unimaginable. A paradise.

It was such a sight to see for the three, even Okuma didn't noticed when he dropped his berries.

The girl smiled at the three's reactions. She walked toward the edge of the water, twirling as she went, until she stopped and looked at her reflection emitting from it. "So I guess you guys like it." She looked over her shoulder at them.

Naruto was the first to snap out of it. "Yeah, of course. It's so..."

"Beautiful." Momiji finished.

The girl giggled at this. "Well I'm glad you guys think so."

Naruto sat himself next to the girl and placed his feet in the water. Washing the mud away with it. "How'd you find this place?" He stared at her curiously, eager to know her story on how she got here. Whether it be good or bad.

She smiled sadly a bit. "The story is... complicated." She dabbed the water with the tip of her finger and watched as the water moved away from the disturbance caused by it. "I was never like the other Daimyo's children. They were... different in a way." She looked up from her reflection towards the falling water. "My mother, is an idol to me. She's the strongest and most skilled warrior amongst the Daimyos. She's brave, kind, courteous and so much more. I dreamt that I could one day become like her, if not, greater." She smiled at this. "She always pushed me to make friends with the Daimyo's children. Saying I needed "Friends who can be trusted and look out for." So I tried. But they weren't what I expected." She then started to frown. "Most of them were spoiled, looking for a sense of superiority even if it's against each other. They never appreciate the work and dedication everyone puts into them. The only one that I can at least have a nice chat with is Rusho. But, yet, we aren't friends... One day, when my mother took me to towards the shrine for her meetings, I snuck out of the walls while no one was looking, and ran through the forest. At first, I just wanted to get out and be free. Relax and think on my own." She smiled at such fond memories. "But now I want so much more once I stumbled upon here."

Naruto looked at her curiously. "And that is?"

She smiled "A life. A choice that everyone can make. Freedom and happiness." She turned and gazed into Naruto's eyes. Seemingly lost in them again without notice.

Naruto stared back as well, in the same situation as the girl is in. They didn't notice that their hands crept closer and closer to each other. The finger tips were so close to intertwine together, desperate to feel another beings sensation.

It was all interrupted when Momiji stuck her face in the middle of the two pouting. "Are you two gonna kiss or what?"

Naruto and the girl skidded back a bit, their cheeks red in embarrassment on realization.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?! Ew, no!" Naruto looked away flustered

"Y-Y-Yeah! Wh-Who'd wanna kiss a commoner like h-him?!" The girl looked down towards the water, her cheeks ruby red as her eyes were wide open.

Momiji grinned happily at the girls proclamation. "I do!"

Naruto's blushed deepened hearing this while the girl choked in surprise. "Eeeeh?!"

Momiji pouted as she stared at Naruto innocently. "What? You don't want me too?"

"N-No.. I mean... Ye-. Arrrrgh!" He placed both palm on his head. "Momiji that's not.. It's just... What I'm trying to say is... Wait..." He turned his attention back to the girl. "We didn't ask for your name yet."

The girl, still blushing, stared at Naruto for a moment realizing that he was trying to change the subject. "O-Oh... Ayu. My name is Ayu." The now named Ayu said.

Naruto eyes closed as he smiled warmly at her. "Good to meet you Ayu~ I'm Naruto."

"And I'm Momiji!" Momiji gleamed happily.

Naruto jumped happily inside knowing that the topic was changed. While Ayu let out a sigh of relief.

The sound of munching was heard behind Ayu, turning around, she looked up and saw the other boy munching a new batch of berries he picked. "And I'm Okuma."

He never realized the situation he just placed himself into.

Momiji stared at Okuma in panic as she placed both hands on her head. "Oku! Did you pick those berries right?! You could be poisoned!" Momiji yelled out frantically.

Okuma's face paled in realization. "Oh no."

Not caring about his friends health right now, Momiji punched Okuma on his face sending him flying back. "Baka! Show me were you got those berries!"

Taken by surprise, Ayu stared at Momiji and Okuma in amusement seeing the way how the girl scolded Okuma like a puppy. Seeing something like this was so new to her. So heartwarming and enjoying. She felt like she finally belong somewhere. Where she didn't have to be picked upon by the other children. She felt like she was surrounded by people she can trust. People she can hopefully can call friends in due time. "They're one lively bunch aren't they?"

Naruto smiled at this "Yeah~" He placed both hands behind his head "You get used to it after hanging with them for so long." He continued to gaze at his friends as Momiji continued to lecture Okuma. "They're the few I can truly rely on if I need anything. Those which I can call family."

Ayu rose an eyebrow at him. "What about your real family?"

Naruto laughed softly at this. "That's right I didn't tell you huh?" He quirk a smile in her direction. "We're actually orphans. Okuma, Momiji and I. We're all orphans."

Ayu's eyes widen at this. "Oh my god I'm so sorry."

He waved her off. "It's alright honestly. We never knew our parents so they'res no point grieving about those we've never got to love. It's just... natural for some odd apparent reason."

"Still! It's not right..." She frowned a bit.

"Like I said, it's alright. The three of us band together to survive each day. We've made it this far. We can go further."

Ayu continued to frown at this, however on the inside she smiled a bit at Naruto's dedication to continue to move forward while helping those he holds dear to himself. Sighing, she placed both palms under her chin as she stared at the blonde boy. "Tell me more."

* * *

The sounds of footsteps were the only sounds heard as a Nobushi sprinted through the halls towards the meeting room. "Lady Rita!" Was what she yelled as she continued to run. "Lady Rita!' She yelled the Daimyo's name a few more times until she arrived towards her destination and barged through the doors panting causing every single Daimyo in the room to stand up and look at her while warriors from each faction authorized within the room as bodyguards drew their weapons at the intruder.

"What is the meaning of this?!" One Daimyo yelled out.

"Lady Rita..." The Nobushi panted as she stared at her superior.

Rita stared at the Nobushi, who had her hand placed on the door, wondering what sort of excuse she was gonna give. "Yes Nobushi? Speak."

"It's *pant* your daughter. *pant* She's missing."

Time seemed to slow as Rita's eyes widen in fear once those words came out of the Nobushi's mouth. Her hands clenched and shook at the thought of her daughter being assaulted. "Who kidnapped her?!"

The Nobushi shook her head as she bowed apologetically."I'm sorry Lady Rita but we don't know who did it."

Rita seethed a bit at the response. No one knew who or what took her daughter. But she has a pretty good idea who took her and she'd be damned if she let those shadow pests get away unpunished. She turned her attention and glared towards the warriors part of her faction. "Round up the search parties! Find my daughter! NOW!"

The warriors bowed at her in respect before dashing out of the room in order to retrieve the future heiress to Rita's position.

Seeing how serious the situation is, the other Daimyos turned their attention towards their own faction warriors. "What are you waiting for?! Find her!" One of them yelled.

They all bowed in respect and ran out the room in order to assist Daimyo Rita's search for her daughter.

Rita stared down at the floor glaring at it as her hands continue to shake furiously. She seemed to be in deep thought when the others looked at her. Finally making up her mind Rita grabbed her Nodachi, which she placed against the wall, and marched out of the room in order to join the search for her daughter.

Whoever these perpetrators are were surely gonna be pleading for death once she was done with them.

No one gets away while kidnapping her Ayu.

No one.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave a review down below.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. Was it to your liking? Do you think I can do things better or perhaps change some things? When will I get the first flamer saying this isn't a Naruto x For Honor crossover?**

 **I don't know. So fuck off...**

 **Not the readers who enjoy the story. I'm talking to the Weeaboo's who think Naruto should be centralized around his own abilities and personalities n' stuff like that or perhaps be an overpowered god who gets all da bitches and impregnates the whole female population in one chapter.**

 **Yeah, I know. That's just going overboard.**

 **As always, thank you everybody for reading.**

 **Ciao!**

 **P.S.** **Hopefully you guys are having fun with the Grudge and Glory DLC. At least the few that are. No internet here means no games. I cri everytime.**

 **P.P.S This chapter was suppose to be a dedication to Wacey for his birthday yesterday. I missed it however. Sorry Wacey, H-Bday!**


End file.
